Strange Destiny
by PowerinPink
Summary: Post Season Finale: Everyone seems so comfortable with the new Garmadon...excpet for Kai, who just can't let the past go. Garmadon decides to talk to our favorite fire ninja, hoping they won't stay distant for the rest of their lives.


Ever since Garmadon was free from the Great Devourer's venom, Ninjago City has been peaceful.

The citizens had started to rebuild with the help of their saviors, and the City was almost back to its formal glory. The former ninjas still lived on the Bounty together, with the addition of a new Garmadon.

Everyone seemed so accepting towards him…all except for Kai.

Now don't get him wrong, he understood how Garmadon had no control over the whole thing. It wasn't his fault that Nya was kidnapped, his fault that he almost lost his family several times, and it _definitely_ wasn't his fault that their City was trashed.

He just couldn't bring himself to just welcome him with open arms. His brothers, minus Lloyd, were hesitant with their new roommate, but they got over it just as quickly. No matter how much Kai tried to, he just couldn't get used to the fact that Garmadon was…good. He had spent so much time training to fight evil, and now it was just over. As if it never even happened.

Of course, Garmadon noticed Kai's distance and tried to make up for their past, but nothing worked. The others were all welcoming and accepting of him, except for the boy. He used to think of the boy as a nuisance (can you blame him?), but now he realized how wrong he was. Like the other ninja, Kai was selfless and brave. But unlike his brothers, he relied on his emotions too much, which usually led to chaos.

So one day, he decided that he had had enough. He was going to talk to Kai, and straighten things out. He wouldn't forgive himself if he did nothing. He told his family that he planned to talk to Kai, so they all made sure Kai was the only one in the boy's room. Garmadon stood outside the doorway and took a deep breath. He turned the knob slowly and opened the door.

Kai's head whipped towards the door as he saw someone open it. He saw it was Garmadon, who looked nervous for some reason. He couldn't help but tense up, expecting a fight at any given moment. Garmadon must have noticed because he held up his hands in surrender.

"I'm here to talk." He spoke calmly and shut the door behind him. Kai's eyes narrowed slightly as he hopped off the top bunk. He had been up there for a while since nobody else would hang out with him that day…coincidence?

"About?" He replied curtly. Garmadon gave him a polite smile and indicated towards himself and Kai.

"About us. I know you still haven't gotten comfortable with my presence yet, and I hoped we could fix that." Kai looked back towards the shut door, wishing he was on the other side of it. Talking to Garmadon wasn't exactly on his to-do list, not that he even had one.

"Look, I really don't think-"

"No, we do need to talk. Kai, I know what I've done in this past was horrendous, but I'm hoping we could make amends." Kai gave him a confused look, his head tilting to the left slightly.

"Make amends?" He asked. Garmadon sighed, of course he wouldn't understand.

"I would like it for us to become friends. My son thinks of you and the others as his family, and it would be nice if we could have the same relationship." Kai sighed and sat down on Zane's bed, putting his arms on his knees, and using his arms to rest his head. He shut his eyes for a moment before opening them and looking at his old enemy.

"I'm sorry okay. I know you're trying really hard to prove your good, and I know you've been through a lot with your family and all that…I just don't think I can ever think of you as family." Kai thought of everyone, even Misako and Dr. Julien, as his family, but he couldn't bring himself to think of Garmadon as part of it.

Garmadon nodded his head and sat down on Cole's bed next to Zane's.

"I understand; I have done things I'm not proud of. I am trying to become a new man, but it seems that I'm too late. I won't bother you again." He slowly got up and walked back to the door, but before he touched the door handle Kai stopped him.

"Wait!" He got up and stood near Garmadon; Garmadon, as in the person he used to hate with a passion. The person he used to dream of defeating. The person who he believed had ruined his life, and here he was trying to have a conversation.

"I-I don't think I can consider you part of my family yet, but…I think we can start out as friends." Kai was hesitant at first, but he knew he was making the right choice. Garmadon's eyes flashed with hope, and he smiled brightly. He nodded his head slightly and laughed.

"Yes, yes I think that may work. And again, I am sorry about what I have done to you and your family." Kai shrugged, realizing that he had to let go of the past.

"I guess it wasn't so bad. I mean you were the one who brought us all together. Thanks to you, I have a family." Garmadon smiled warmly at the boy and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, destiny works in strange ways. Strange ways indeed." Kai looked at the hand on his shoulder, before smiling lightly to Garmadon. It reminded him of the way his father had always talked to him, and it actually felt nice coming from Garmadon. The olderr man gave a mock salute before he opened the door, leaving the fire ninja in his thoughts. Everyone seemed pleased that the two had finally talked it out, even though they knew it would take quite some time for them to actually get used to it.

From that day on, they started to come closer together just like a team. They weren't one yet, but one day they would be. They started out as enemies, but will end as a family.

As a wise man once said,"Destiny works in strange ways. Strange ways indeed."

* * *

**I came up with this in the middle of class, and knew I had to write about it! XD**

**I just thought that the two would have to talk about it, especially since they would see each other more often :3**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**Don't you think the finale should have been an hour!? It was the season finale, you think they would do something special! :P**

**Shoutout to my sisters and bro! You are all amazing! XD XD**

**Please review, and I may be taking story requests soon!**


End file.
